Quad City Flames
| owner = Dennis Voss, Kerry and Lisa Panozzo, Kevin Murphy, Dave Arnold, Robert Byrd | coach = Ryan McGill | GM = | media = | affiliates = Calgary Flames (NHL) Las Vegas Wranglers (ECHL) | name1 = Utica Devils | dates1 = 1987 to 1993 | name2 = Saint John Flames | dates2 = 1993 to 2003 | name3 = Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights | dates3 = 2005 to 2007 | name4 = Quad City Flames | dates4 = 2007 to 2009 | name5 = Abbotsford, British Columbia | dates5 = 2009 to future |reg_season_titles = |division_titles = |conf_titles = |calder_cups = }} The Quad City Flames were an minor professional team that played between 2007 and 2009. They were owned by QC Sports Ventures Inc., an ownership group based out of the Quad Cities. The Flames played at the I wireless Center in Moline, Illinois. They were the American Hockey League farm team of the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League. The move to the Quad Cities was confirmed on May 24, 2007. As a result, the arena's previous hockey tenant, the Quad City Mallards of the United Hockey League ceased operations. . The team will relocate to Abbotsford, British Columbia after the 2008-09 season. History The Flames AHL franchise relocated from Omaha, Nebraska, where the team spent two seasons as the Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights. Following two disappointing seasons at the gate in which the Flames and the Knights of Ak-Sar-Ben lost over $4 million, the Flames chose to relocate the franchise. The new franchise joined former UHL rival, the Rockford IceHogs in moving up to the AHL. The Flames were the third team to attempt to place an AHL team in the Quad Cities. Both the San Jose Sharks and Edmonton Oilers were unable to reach an agreement with the owners of the Mallards, and of the arena. While the NHL franchise had signed an affiliation agreement to the end of the 2011–12 season, the Flames and Quad City Sports Ventures agreed to end the agreement after just two seasons as the Flames will place their affiliate in Abbotsford, British Columbia for the 2009–10 AHL season. This market was previously served by: *Quad City Mallards (1995–2007) UHL Season-by-season results Regular Season Playoffs Final Squad As of March 10, 2009 Team records Single season :Goals: 39 Kyle Greentree (2008-09) :Assists: 43 Grant Stevenson (2007-08) :Points: 76 Kyle Greentree (2008-09) :Penalty Minutes: 248 Brandon Prust (2007-08) :GAA: 2.23 Leland Irving (2008-09) :SV%: .912 Matt Keetley (2007-08), Leland Irving (2008-09) :Wins: 24 Leland Irving (2008-09) :Shutouts: 3 Curtis McElhinney (2007-08) *Goaltending records need a minimum 25 games played by the goaltender Career :Career Goals: 43 Kris Chucko :Career Assists: 76 Carsen Germyn :Career Points: 108 Carsen Germyn :Career Penalty Minutes: 271 Matt Pelech :Career Goaltending Wins: 24 Leland Irving :Career Shutouts: 3 Curtis McElhinney Matt Keetley :Career Games: 154 Kris Chucko Category:American ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League team Category:Established in 2007 Category:Disestablished in 2009 Category:American Hockey League teams